One Happy Camper :3
by MaryLynetteluvswriting
Summary: A bunch of oneshots I will write for my best friend for her birthday. Will update randomly for the next year or so. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Katya~" I called, tripping over myself. We had taken a trip to Russia, but apparently something went wrong and we had to land somewhere else. Weird thing is, the landing was a bit more of a crash landing….. And no one on the plane remembered it, while a few people disappeared…. Aww well, sucks for them.

"What?" Katya said as she tried to pull our stuff out of the luggage. I helped her, and soon we got all of our stuff.

"Where do you think we are?" I said mischeviously, smirking at her while she sweatdropped. I did take the chance earlier to sneak off the plane and explore a little, but I'd have a fun time with this….

"I don't know…. Somewhere in Africa or something?" She wondered. My smirk grew.

"Katya~" I said, tugging on her sleeve.

"What?" She asked again, and I could tell she was getting frustrated.

"I have a big surprise for you~" I said, pulling her away from the luggage. She stopped, instantly uneasy.

"What…?" She asked cautiously. I snickered as I resumed pulling her along.

"It's a surprise~" I said, "So cover your eyes!"

"It's a trap!" She yelled, attempting to escape. I caught her wrists and dragged her behind me.

"Don't you trust me?" I asked. Katya grumbled, but let me drag her away.

It was some time before we were near the place I intended to take her to. But when we reached it, I slowed down and covered Katya's eyes with my hands to make sure she didn't peak.

"One…." I started, grinning. I heard someone clap once behind me before feeling the ground shake slightly. I could feel Katya tense up.

"Two….." I continued, my smile growing wider as I saw dim light seep from behind Katya.

"Three!" I shouted, taking my hands off and spinning Katya around. I could here her gasp as I held her up, my arm around her shoulder.

"Happy birthday~" I whispered in her ear, before letting her go to stand by two people nearby, who where none other than Edward and Alphonse Elric, who seemed quite pleased with themselves.

A small waterfall stood in front of Katya. I had melted candles so they stuck to the rocks, which Ed and Al had just lit, dimly illuminating the small place. The middle of the small pool beneath the waterfall had been frozen over to make an ice platform, and an intricate ice bride led over to it, courtesy of Edward Elric. On the platform sat a beautiful ice table (courtesy of Al) laid out with all different kinds of delicacys, especially small cakes and pies (courtesy of me who had ordered them from France ahead of time) that could make anyone's mouth water. Next to the food, was a small present.

Katya started to tear up, speechless, partly because of the small party and partly because of the two guys standing next to me. She ran over and hugged me tight, which I returned full heartedly.

"Happy birthday~" I said again, grinning like the Cheshire cat. I turned to Ed and Al.

"Guys, this is Katya, my best friend in the world. Katya, this is Edward and Alphonse Elric." I said cheerfully. Both brothers smiled at Katya, and she couldn't take it anymore.

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE KIDDING ME! NO WAY! IT'S THE EDWARD AND ALPHONSE ELRIC, FROM FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST?!" She squealed like crazy. I laughed and nodded, as she burst into more squeals.

"Al, come here," I said, tiptoeing away from Katya, who was too busy squealing to notice. I pulled him close to whisper something in his ear, which made him blush like crazy.

"Are you sure?" He asked me hesitantly. I smirked.

"She will never forget that…" I chuckled, pushing Al towards Katya, who was still squealing like crazy. I walked over to stand by Ed, a smirk still on my smug face.

"What'd you tell Al…?" He asked suspiciously. I waved him off.

"You'll see…." I trailed off as I saw Al talking with Katya. I caught her blushing madly, probably some complement from Al. That's when he fulfilled my request.

He hugged her, bringing her close. Thankfully, he wasn't short like his brother, so he was almost a half foot taller than Katya. He kissed her forehead, and I couldn't resist to take a picture. After I secretly took the picture, however, I saw Katya faint.

"What'd I do?" Al said worriedly. I laughed as hard as humanly possible.

"Probably gave her a heart attack with your charms~" I teased, although it was most probably true. Al blushed deeper and picked up Katya bridal style, yet still worried about her and not sure where to put her. I squealed in delight, jumping up and down.

"All you need is a dog and a cat and the family will be complete~" I sang, dancing around.

Lets just say when Katya woke up, she was more than surprised.

~Four years later~

I stared into space, ignoring Katya's soft snores.

I took out my wallet and removed the picture. The picture from Katya's special birthday, which I had printed and laminated and took special care of. I stared at it, feeling nostalgia creep into my heart.

Shortly after Katya and I had found a way home, but unfortunetly, we had left the brothers behind. But we both knew, deep in our hearts, they would come back for us. And we've waited, with endless patience, for four years. Yet, here we are, lonely once again on Katya's birthday. We were both adults, now, and living on our own.

We had just been partying at a neighboring club. Katya had drank herself dizzy, with a total of two bottles of beer, a bottle of fire whiskey, a margarita, and four glasses of wine. She was a heavy drinker, but she was feeling so horrible with another birthday alone that she didn't want to remember. So, I had to deal with all the guilt as I couldn't drink anything, for I had to drive Katya home.

I stared at the picture. It was almost fairytale-like. The dimly lit candles and waterfall in the background, with the ice bridge and platform faintly sparkling. And with the few fireflies caught in the picture. And, of course, Al hugging a younger Katya, kissing her forehead. I felt absolutely horrible. I loved my best friend, and I wanted her to be happy more than anything, and I would do everything I could to make that possible.

Katya turned over and muttered something, tugging on my hair. Pulled out of my daydreaming, I slid her fingers off my now-long hair, trying to understand what she was muttering. I shook her slightly, waking her up.

"Katya, are you alri…" I said, but trailed off when looking behind her. She turned to see what I was looking at, only to find two figures standing a yard away, hidden by darkness. They stepped into the faint moonlight that snuck through the small window, showing themselves.

"We're back," they said at the same time. The voices were deeper, but still recognizable. I saw tears well up in Katya's eyes as my own blurred. We both smiled and laughed hard, grinning at each other before turning back to the two people.

"Welcome home," We replied, tears of happiness and relief running down our cheeks. Everything was all right now.

Ed and Al had come home.

Hello! It's MaryLynetteluvswriting! I hoped you all enjoyed this small one shot. I put my heart into making it, and its all for kat754, who's birthday is tommorow! I have more to give you in real life…. But I just want you to know I love you like the sister I never had and that I'll always be there for you no matter what. Happy almost birthday~

P.S. I don't own FMA…


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own FMA *sob* But I wish I did!

"Edward~" I sang, randomly jumping on Ed's bed and bouncing on it. Ed came out of the shower, fully dressed, with his golden hair still gleaming with water.

"What?" He asked as he sat down on the bed. I stopped jumping and knelt behind him, draping my arms around his shoulders and resting my head next to his.

"We are missing something….." I whispered, laughing as I saw Ed's face heat up. I got up and just sat next to him, smirking.

"What's with that look? What were you thinking I meant?" I teased, laughing harder when Ed's face got even redder. Katya and Al entered, just to find me laughing at Ed.

"What happened?" Katya asked suspiciously as Al came to help me up, as I had fallen off the bed laughing so hard. I thanked him as he pulled me to my feet.

"I was telling Ed….." I trailed off, grinning at Ed, "That our little family is missing something."

Okay, just so you don't get the wrong idea, I will inform you of the situation. Since I had suddenly became a team with Ed, according to Mustang, I had to live close so we could discuss work matters. So, with the great friends we are, we decided to live together. And, since our sidekicks, better known as Katya (mine) and Al (Ed's) lived with us originally, we all decided to live together. I called us a family, cause, well….. Katya was my sister, Al was my brother, and Ed was my maid. Yes, he refused, but that one time I got him into a dress….. Let's just say I'm lucky to still have my head on my shoulders. BUT HE LOOKED SO GOOD IN THE MAID DRESS I DECIDED HE WAS THE MAID! Ahem…but that's for another time.

"What is it missing?" Katya asked, confused. The cat I had….. Before, wasn't very…. Lets say, HONEST, so it was discarded, so…..

"In the regulations for the apartment, it said they allowed pets!" I announced, "So we'll get a pet!"

Everyone in the room just looked at me. Just looked.

"Then, we should get a dog!" Katya yelled. I nodded, and looked at the brothers, who both looked opposing to the idea.

"Can we get a cat?" Al asked, while Ed nodded stubbornly. Katya and I both turned to slightly glare at them.

"DOG!" Katya yelled.

"CAT!" Edward puffed.

"DOG!"

"CAT!"

"DINOSAUR!" I shouted randomly.

"CAT…. Wait what?" Ed said, looking at me. I nodded.

"I think we should forget about cats and dogs and get a dinosaur." I said honestly, although I knew that wasn't possible.

"LYNETTE!" Ed roared, coming after me. I cackled while I ran from him, grinning like crazy as he chased me around the apartment.

"They're crazy…." Al and Katya muttered, sweat dropping as I used alchemy to make handles on the ceiling, which I hung from, out of Ed's reach, because the ceiling was pretty high.

"Al, why do you want to get a cat?" Katya asked, despite her knowlage of Al's fondness of cats.

"Because they're so cute!" Al exclaimed. Katya smiled, and nodded.

"They are, but… Dogs are cute to!"

"But aren't cats fluffy?"

"No, they're just fat and squishy!" I called from the ceiling. Ed growled as he used alchemy to climb after me. "OH SHIT!" I shouted, swinging and dashing away from Ed. He came right after me.

"Well, some are," Katya replied to his previous question. Al smiled.

"Then why don't we get a cat?" He tried to persuade Katya. She pouted.

"But I want a dog~" She whined.

"Ed can be your dog after he's done with his maid duties!" I shouted, sprinting away from Ed as he nearly tore me to shreds. Katya and Al sweat dropped again.

"And she calls me insane…." Katya mumbled under her breath, but Al caught it. Then, he remembered some advice I had given him.

~*Flashback*~

I sat back on a couch, wrapping an arm around Al.

They were at some random party one of Ed's friends was having, and Al and Katya had had a fight. I felt bad for Al, knowing how my best friend get's stubborn sometimes (We all do) and I chose to go comfort Al, and maybe tell him a few things….

"Al, are you alright?" I asked worriedly. He nodded, but his eyebrows were furrowed, as if he was thinking hard about something.

"Al, don't think too hard or you'll hurt yourself," I teased. He seemed to snap out of the trance he was in and faced me.

"She's really mad at me," He sighed. I patted his back.

"You know, there IS a way to bend her to your will…." I said, and Al's face brightened.

"There is?"

"Yes, but it only works with you. Now, listen to me carefully." I said, pulling Al closer so only we could hear.

"I want you to…." I trailed off, whispering the rest to him. He looked at me, shocked.

"You…. You want me to….." Al trailed off, his face cherry red. I clucked my tongue in mock disappointment.

"You really are as pure as a child," I tried to hold a straight face, but epically failed. I snickered as Al looked as if he was fighting within himself.

"Don't worry, she'll faint before the final part. It's fine, Al. just be smooth," I said, pushing him off the couch and in Katya's direction.

~*End of Flashback*~

Al picked Katya up bridal style, his face extremely close to hers. He used the smirk I had taken a few hours out of my life to teach him how to do.

"You sure you don't want a cat?" Al purred in the voice I taught him to use.

I really had spent a whole day just to teach him how to do this trick, well, after a month of trying to convince him it was alright to do it. *Sigh* He's just too innocent to want to do this by himself. I can't believe I taught him so good though!

Ed and I stopped in our tracks to watch this event unfold, with me silently encouraging Al to go on, and with Ed looking at his brother as if he was brainwashed.

He put his forehead against Katya's, and I swear, I started to tear up a bit.

"My Al is growing up," I sniffed, wiping a tear away with a hankerchief.

"He's not your son," Ed sweat dropped. I sighed, and kicked him in the stomach, making him double over while I glared at him.

"You ruined the moment." I growled. I pulled out my iPod touch and snapped a picture of the moment before it was done.

Anyway, Katya fainted right there and then, turning limp in Al's arm. Al, breaking character, looked around, flustered.

"What do I do? What do I do?" He asked, coming over to me and Ed. He raised his eyebrows at the injured Ed, but didn't ask.

"Set her down on the couch. Let her sleep… And maybe she'll want a cat when she wakes up….." I ordered. Al did as I told but then Ed looked at me, recovered.

"What about you? Do you agree on getting a cat?" Ed asked. I shook my head.

"You'll find me bit harder to bend," I said proudly. That's when Ed's smirk reappeared as he inched closer to me.

I tried to run, but Ed swooped me up into his arms….

And lets say moments later I was beside Katya on the couch, also unconscious, except I also had a bloody nose. We can already assume who won the argument.

HAHA! Good oneshot, no? And yes, I will make another oneshot series separate to this series, and it will have the story of Ed in the dress…. I leave you to look forward to it! Also….

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD! I LOVE YOU~

And yes, in the future I will try to set you (my best friend) up with moments like these when we find guys like Ed and Al….. BUT HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


End file.
